


The flower that bloomed in a world of dispair!

by I_am_a_titan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_titan/pseuds/I_am_a_titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District 82 is a safe district where people are sent to recover from trauma. Eren arrives and meets all the residents, including Levi feelings become stronger and life gets better after Eren arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flower that bloomed in a world of dispair!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first ever fanfiction I'm writing and I am hoping to make a long lasting fanfiction with a story line so the explicit rating won't be shown for a few chapters. Since its my first I would really aprecialte it if you left me a comment on what you think of this first chapter and if you think I should carry it on. Thankyou so much! Enjoy ^.^

“Don’t worry Eren, the last titan attack was over 37 years ago in the place where you’re heading!” 

District 82, otherwise known as the safe district. Its nowhere near any normal city or any titan infested areas. This is where people like me are sent to, someone who is mentally or physically scarred with this bitch of a life. As if it wasn’t bad enough being stuck within huge stone walls, never to see outside unless you’re part of the Survey Corps but on top of that disgusting, giant creatures called titans try to break through our walls and eat our people.

My reasons for being taken to the safe district are pretty poor compared to why some people are sent to this district. My reasoning is; I was outside of the walls fighting titans with my brigade and with Mikasa. I was fighting a titan on my own so that’s what I was focusing on, after I cut its nape I turned around and found Mikasa laying on the ground. A hand then picked her up and moved her toward its mouth before slowly eating her bit by bit, her organs and blood splattering all over the frozen, wide eyed me beneath the titan. At that moment I saw all of the deaths from every titan I have ever witnessed, from heads being ripped off and the inners being squirted down their throats to people being eating in one gulp and burned in stomach acid. Then I saw my mother again, at the moment she was eaten, her body pulled like a rag doll from underneath the debris of our destroyed house before she was devoured.

That’s when the break down started.

I screeched, a flood of tears flowing down my blood covered cheeks as I was thrown over the shoulder of one of my comrades and taken away while my arm was outstretched toward the titan, just like the day my mother died!

I was taken before our cities council and was deemed to be sent to District 82 as I was seen as being unable to follow through with my duties due to my traumatization from past events, and so I was taken away from the city to be escorted her-

“Eren!” “Y-Yes!?” “I’ve been calling you for ages. We’ve arrived.” A voice called out to me from the front of the vehicle. I was surprised. It didn’t seem like we had been traveling for 21 hours. That may be down to the fact though that for most of the journey its like I’ve been in another universe, constantly spacing out.

Looking out of the window I saw a wall unlike any I had seen before. With metal pieces twisted around the stone, and with many layers, to give the wall extra strength, if there were to be an attack. The entrance way was not covered with a giant wooden gate like our city but was shielded with a metal entrance. As the barrier was lifted by thick steel chains, it revealed what was within the walls.

As we drove into District 82, I was shocked to see how small the district was. More like a town than a city, only containing 3 buildings in the whole area and the ground around the buildings wasn’t big either. What I was more surprised about, however, was at how empty it was, there was literally nobody outside apart from a woman with big glasses and tied up hair who had a huge, joker-like grin on her face, it was almost scary and made me feel uneasy. For a moment I thought we were the only two people in this district, well, more like a ghost town than a district.

The door of the vehicle was swung open and a hand belonging to the driver reached out toward me. I arrogantly ignored the kind gesture from my escort and with my head toward the ground and my eyes sealed lightly, I slowly moved my legs one after the other out of the carriage and onto the dry ground of district 82. I stood up properly and looked up slightly, gazing through my fringe which had promptly fallen to cover the top half of my face.

What I saw actually made me jump out of my skin.

The woman who had stood a couple of meters away from my transport with the terrifying smile that was plastered across her face was now stood just 5cm away from my face with the exact same expression. I gasped and fell back onto the carriage looking straight into her eyes with an expression that read ‘What the fuck are you doing?’. 

“Hi Eren! I’m Hanji and I’m one of the two people who run the safe district. It's nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy your stay here!” she spoke confidently with no hesitation and she had a tone which sounded like she had been rehearsing what she was going to say upon meeting me. But… enjoy it here? Really? How would I be able to enjoy it here? I was sent here against my will, because there is nowhere for me, because nobody want's me. I don’t want to be here! I don’t want to be anywhere! Why would I when there isn’t anything left for me in this world? I just replied with a “Thanks” after no response for a while before she grabbed my wrist with an inhuman strength and lead me into the largest building that was straight ahead. I didn’t resist, I accepted my fate and reluctantly followed as she pretty much dragged me into the building by my now uncirculated hand from the grip on my wrist, I could feel it throbbing.

Inside of the building I was surprised to find that it was quite a nice environment it was like one of the rich houses inside of wall Sina. To be perfectly honest I was actually expecting something like the underground. Hanji pulled me through a short corridor that was absolutely spotless, the floor was polished to the point where I could almost see a reflection and the walls although were wooden barely had a scratch on them and just seemed clean. 

We reached the door at the end of the corridor when Hanji stopped and turned to me. Looking down, she noticed my throbbing purple hand and quickly released her grip, revealing a reddy blue mark where her hand had been. “Ah I-I'm sorry Eren, I guess I’m a little eager haha!” Eager?! She seriously just said eager?! Man, Hanji really is scary. To be honest a have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I really feel like this woman is going to experiment with me. Its probably just my imagination though.

She moved her gaze from my hand to my eyes and took a breath before speaking again, “Now, Eren, we're about to enter the main area of this building. As you may have already noticed this district consists of three buildings, this building is the main building where we have our counselling sessions, our meals, meetings and some people like to spend their free time in this room as well, the residence spend a lot of time in this building. The other two buildings are the girls and boys dormitory’s where you will spend your nights from 10:30pm until 8am and obviously are allowed to spend your free time. Another place in the district where you can spend your free time is the area behind the buildings where there is a large spread of grass with three sakura trees and three willow trees, one of our residents likes to spend a lot of time under one of the willow trees or leaning against a sakura tree reading. Are you ready to go in now?” It was a lot to take in and I was stood analysing what Hanji had said before replying with an “I think so”.

The door was swung open to show a very large room with four Sofa’s, four tables and four chairs in areas around the room. This room was just as clean as the corridor was, it really made me think of what kind of daily activities they do here. At one sofa there were two guys playing cards, one of them had dark hair and freckles and the other one had blond/light brown spikey hair and a horse like face. On another sofa were a boy and a girl just talking together, the boy was kind of short and had a buzz cut and the girl was pretty thin with reddish hair in a pony tail. Hanji took me over to the sofa with the two boys on it first, where we were introduced. “This is Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bott! Jean, Marco this is Eren Yeager, he'll be joining you from today!” She spoke cheerfully, as if it was an award to live here. “Nice to meet you!” Marco said in a kind voice as he peered up at me smiling, giving me a warm welcome. Jean on the other hand was the complete opposite, he didn’t say a word he just scowled at me before returning his eye back toward his hand of cards. What was his problem? Seriously? I haven’t even spoken and he already hates me! I didn’t comment on it I just replied Marco with a friendly “nice to meet you too” before Hanji took me to the other sofa. 

“Afternoon you two! This is Eren Yeager the new resident I mentioned was going to be living here too. Eren, this is Connie Springer and this is Sasha Blaus!” “Nice to meet ya, Yeager!” Connie said to me in a sharp but welcoming way with a side smirk. “Hi Eren! I hope you’re ok, I’m sure you’ll get used to it here very soon!” Sasha was a really nice person who had a big smile on her face the whole time she was talking to me. I hoped that we'd become good friends, I think her and Connie are really close though because Connie didn’t take his eyes off her the whole time she spoke to me. I smiled at them and replied “Thankyou, its nice to meet you guys too.”

“ONWARD!” Hanji shouted before grabbing my bruised wrist and taking me out of the room. I was surprised, I didn’t expect her to pull me away so suddenly. I’m not sure which is going to take longer for me to get used to. This place and the residents or Hanji! “Its free time now which means Armin is probably sat outside with a book, he is the person I was telling you about earlier. Armin Arlert is his name, he is quite a shy person and its takes him a while to trust people, much like a lot of our residents but I think you and him will get along well!” Hanji is such a positive person, you really have to give her an award for staying so positive and a place filled with negative people.

Hanji opened the door to the back of the building where there were two more buildings facing parallel to each other and in the middle was a large area of grass with three sakura trees in full bloom and three lush willow trees swaying gently with the breeze like waterfalls of leafs. It was quite beautiful. Under a sakura tree there was a boy with a blonde Bob and bright blue eyes who was sat with his legs in an A shape and a book resting against his knees and had a pinkish glow to him as the sunlight was filtering through the tree. Hanji and I started to walk over to him and when he spotted us it looked like he tensed up pulled his knees into himself like he thought we were going to hurt him, it made me a little sad to be honest, he was so cute.

“Good afternoon, Armin. This is Eren Yeager the person I was telling you about before. Remember?” “Oh, yes I remember,” he said before turning to me “h-hello Eren, I’m Armin.” He spoke so timidly, I wonder what he has been through to end up like this. “Hey Armin, its nice to meet you!” I said cheerfully with a smile to try and make him feel a little more comfortable to which he responded with a smile. “See ya later Armin!” Hanji said, dragging me off yet again toward the building on the right.

Once we got inside the building she turned to me and said “There is also another girl who lives here as well but she usually tends to stay in her bedroom during free time, like the last person you’ll be meeting. You’ll be able to meet her when it’s time for dinner.” This building was almost identical to the main building, just as clean too. This building had a lot of rooms in it however. To be honest, I’m quite surprised. Everyone I’ve met is around the same age as me, they can’t be any more than seventeen years old. Its pretty sad really. “Oh yea, I nearly forgot to tell you! As part of a befriending service that we do, everybody is assigned roommates, your roommate is in his room right now!” Roommate’s? With this many rooms, surely everyone can have a room each! Hanji stopped outside one of the doors and turned to me. “Your roommate is called Levi. He is quite a bit older than the rest of our residents so please try to stop yourself from commenting on his appearance. Also he doesn’t like to admit it but he has misophobia so you may want to keep that in mind.” That would explain why everything is so clean. But, wait! What does she mean by his appearance? And just how much older is he? “You may want to take your shoes off before you go in and also it’s best for you to stay in the room with Levi until dinner time so that you can get to know each other, since you will be staying in the same room together until you are deemed fit enough to go back to your wall.” I was a little confused but took my shoes off and placed them next to a different pair of shoes, probably belonging to Levi, then gave her the sign that I was ready to go in.

Hanji opened the door to reveal a room with two beds on either side and two wardrobes, one at the top of each bed. Straight ahead was a wide window swung open and there was a long mat on the floor in the middle of the room. Unbelievably this room was even cleaner than the rest of two buildings. I didn’t even know that was possible. Levi was stood next to the open window and was staring at us with an expressionless face. It was pretty intimidating. I could tell that he was older though and quite a bit older too but… wow! He was short. Probably around the same height as Connie. It was a little funny and I had to stop myself from smiling. “Levi, this is Eren Yeager, your new roommate who I told you about, please try and stay with him for the next few days until he settles in here.” There was an uncomfortable silence that only lasted a few seconds but seemed like minutes as he looked me up and down. “Fine, I’ll entertain him for as long as I can handle but I’m t promising anything. That’s your bed.” He gestured toward the bed on the right as his expression was still emotionless. “Thank you Levi.” Hanji said as the turned around and whispered “Good luck!” Into my ear before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

I was stood in the doorway, too scared to move any further into the room and Hanji's ‘helpful’ good luck only made me even more nervous.

“Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and unpack like a normal person would?” he spoke in a disgusted tone as I headed over to the bed where my escort had places my suitcase. “While you’re unpacking let me just lay down some ground rules!” He said looking out the window as I opened up my suitcase. It was like he was trying to avoid me as much as possible. He was not what I was expecting at all. “Don’t come near my bed or wardrobe for any reason unless I say its OK. If you are going to follow me around like a little pathetic dog, keep the talking to a minimal, I have no intention to socialise with you! If you snore or talk in your sleep you can just leave now, I like my nights to be peaceful and I’m not having you disturb that. When I tell you to leave me alone or go out the room for any reason you had better god damn do it or you’ll regret it. And lastly if you make ANY sort of mess or come into this room covered in dirt or with your shoes on, I’ll fucking kill you! So make sure you keep your shit together and clean! Any problems, brat?” I was kneeling over my suitcase in horror at the thought of what he just said. He was terrifying, even more so than Hanji was. I could feel his eves piercing into the back of my neck and I could tell the was getting annoyed waiting for a reply. “I said any problems?!”

He was pissed! “N-No, no problems!” I quickly responded without any movement. “Then shut up and finish packing. Amuse yourself until dinner, you can do that much right?” “Y-Yes!” 

There was no doubt in my mind that the time I’m going to be spending here is not going to go quickly!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for taking your time to read this, it took me a while to write but I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just a reminder if you could leave your feedback in the comments I would really really appreciate it. Thankyou xx
> 
> Note: misophobia= fear of dirt and germs


End file.
